Detener el tiempo
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Hajime tuvo la suerte de conocer a un demonio que rompía todo lo que conocía sobre esas criaturas. También tuvo la suerte de amarlo, y eso no podía hacerlo más feliz / [Drabble] [IwaOi]


**.**

 **Detener el tiempo**

.

.

Desde muy joven, a Hajime le dejaron algo muy en claro. Los demonios son malvados, solo piensan en matar, son interesados y muy difíciles de eliminar; y a Hajime le constaba, debido a varias experiencias con ellos. Como a sus catorce años, que liquidó a su primer demonio con un hacha, o a los dieciséis, cuando dominó el manejo de los cuchillos y les cortó la garganta a otros dos. Eran criaturas horribles, sí. Sin embargo, solo lo era la mayoría de ellos.

Porque de alguna manera, llegó a conocer a un demonio que no era como los demás. No, este era mucho peor.

Era un tipo molesto, arrogante y burlón, aunque era ingenioso a pesar de todo. Y también, era el único demonio al que Hajime no pudo matar.

Su nombre era Tooru, Oikawa Tooru. Era un nombre falso, en realidad, pero era el único nombre que le había dado. Lo conoció de una forma particular. De hecho, algún demonio superior había mandado a Tooru a matarlo, pero no lo hizo. No hizo lo que le ordenaron por la misma razón por la cual Hajime no pudo clavarle los cuchillos en la garganta.

Porque cuando se miraron, ambos quedaron cautivados con lo que veían sus ojos.

Hajime pertenecía a una congregación de sacerdotes que se encargaba de la exterminación de demonios, con la simple función de matar a cualquiera demonio que se les cruzara en el camino. Y sin embargo, Hajime no pudo cumplir con esa simple tarea.

Se encontraron por primera vez en un bosque solitario, cerca al recinto donde vivía Hajime, y se hubiera marchado y dejado a Oikawa ahí, pero no lo hizo, al menos no hasta después de un largo rato. De alguna manera, terminaron hablando de cosas triviales, al principio con desconfianza, porque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas exactamente, pero con el paso de las horas, terminaron conociendo pequeños detalles de ambos, no todos importantes, pero lo suficiente como para tomarse confianza.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Hajime se fuera, Oikawa lo siguió. No se lo pudo quitar de encima, con ninguna excusa que le puso después. Si lo encontraban, lo matarían, pero eso no era problema, pues el demonio podía tomar la forma de objetos inanimados, como un libro sobre la mesa del cuarto de Hajime. Este aprovechó eso para tirarlo por la ventana, pero Oikawa regresó enojado y dolido.

Pasaron seis meses y no se lo pudo quitar de encima, y transcurrido ese tiempo Hajime simplemente se resignó. Pensó, entonces, que podría preguntarle una infinidad de cosas.

Como cuánto tiempo había vivido, cuál era su función como demonio en el otro lado, o cuál era su verdadera apariencia.

Y Oikawa respondió. No era un demonio muy viejo, pero fácilmente tenía vida desde que fue fundada esa congregación de sacerdotes. Su función no era tan importante, solo se limitaba a hacer mandados de demonios superiores y algún que otro pacto con algún hombre desesperado. Él, por así decirlo, se encargaba de cobrar las almas de personas que debían un precio. Y en cuanto a su apariencia real, le dijo a Iwa-chan que en realidad no tenía porqué saberlo.

—No me llames así —le había dicho.

—Pero me gusta cómo suena —dijo Oikawa de vuelta—. Cuéntame cosas tuyas también, Iwa-chan.

A regañadientes, se las contó también. Datos sin importancia en realidad, pero a ojos de Oikawa, todo era importante si provenía de Hajime.

Los seis meses se volvieron dos años, y Hajime cumplió finalmente la edad suficiente para dejar la congregación. No era por desagradecido, pero después de conocer a Oikawa, el matar demonios porque sí le parecía ilógico. Prometió acabar con cualquier demonio que se le cruzara y causara daño, pero después de eso, no iba a hacer más. Además, que alejarse de ese lugar era más seguro, porque si bien Oikawa podía decir lo contrario, a veces Hajime temía que pasara lo peor y los mataran a los dos. Aunque lo escondió bastante bien por dos años, arriesgarse más de eso no era muy inteligente.

Así que dejó ese lugar y Oikawa lo siguió, ya sea recorriendo todo el camino hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, o ya sea durmiendo por las calles o bosques bajo las estrellas.

Pasaron más años y ambos se dieron cuenta de que Hajime se estaba volviendo mayor, y Oikawa seguía con la misma apariencia del chico de dieciséis años que cuando se conocieron.

—No puedes cambiar eso, ¿eh?

—Ya ves que no. Ah, pero ¿es que acaso Iwa-chan quiere que envejezca junto a él?

Hajime no respondió con claridad.

Bien era cierto que, a pesar de pasar tantos años juntos, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que había entre ellos. Cuál era la razón por la que seguían juntos. No se les pasaba por la cabeza preguntar, hasta que un día, cuando Hajime estaba por rozar sus veintitrés años, fue cuando se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Oikawa, y unir los labios de ambos. Se sentía raro, porque estaba besando a un adolescente y él ya era todo un adulto, pero no era molesto en realidad.

Tooru le devolvió el beso después de eso, y muchos más después.

—Me encanta el Iwa-chan adulto —le decía entre susurros.

Vivían entre besos, caricias y más en un lugar tranquilo para vivir, bajo las estrellas del cielo azul.

Para Hajime, pudo ser lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Y para Tooru, quien siempre había sentido que la vida junto a los humanos pasaba en un parpadeo, sintió que con Hajime el tiempo se detenía. Y llegó a un punto en el que le hubiera gustado de verdad en que el tiempo se detuviera. Tooru era por mucho más viejo que Hajime, pero este no iba a vivir para siempre. Lo sabían, y durante años vivieron con ese temor de que un día no volverían a estar juntos, pero por el momento, pensaron que el estar en los brazos del otro era suficiente.

Se conocieron en situaciones peculiares, y ambos tenían la simple tarea de matarse. Y ojalá lo hubieran hecho. Porque a Tooru le hubiera gustado mil veces haber tomado la vida de Hajime con sus propias manos, que ver como el tiempo se llevaba su alma y enfriaba su cuerpo.

Pero Hajime, al contrario, durante sus últimos momentos solo podía pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre los demonios desde temprana edad. Por eso mismo, se alegró de haber conocido a uno que rompiera esa idea. Y se alegró, por mucho, de no haberlo asesinado.

Y se alegró mucho más por haberlo amado.

.

.

.

… _no se supone que esto quedara angst! DDD: deshonor a mi familia y a mi vaca OTL_

 _Meno (? Este es otro OS para LenaCalibrator, perdóname por hacer que termine así pero la temática como que me incitó a hacerlo de esta forma así que ni modo ;3; igual espero les haya gustado uwu Gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto y perdón por el angst iwaoi que tanto odias xD es una shipp muy angstosa ;-; se merecen más finales felices, pero ya entiendo el porqué hacen lo que hacen algunos ;-; en fin._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
